Dragon Ball Z DXD Una Nueva Era
by Fhiter0220
Summary: Número 17 es absorvido por un agujero negro y llega al mundo dxd en la cual conosera a muchos amigo y llegara a tener algo que nunca penso. Número 17xharem (masivo) Isseixharem etc échenle un vistaso, espero les guste.
1. Prologo

hola soy nuevo en esto asique si tengo algun error, me lo dicen en los comentarios.

Prólogo "un nuevo mundo"

Despues de ser revivido numero 17 empeso a trabajar de guarda bosques en una isla, pero mientras caminaba encontró un extrañó hoyo que tenia una especie de agujero negro.

Número 17 : mmm que extraño no avia visto esto aqui antes "en ese momento #17 es succionado"

Número 17 : Pero que?!!!

Kuō-Japon. --

Rias se encontraba junto Akeno (No boy a mencionar su origen ya todos saben )

Rias: Bueno que clase de ropa compraremos akeno.

Akeno: bue... "En ese momento un hoyo negro se abre en el cielo "

Akeno: Rias bes éso .

Rías: Si, acaso es un agujero negro ? "derrepente algo sale del agujero negro y se cierra"

Akeno: Mira Rías algo salio de ahí, acaso en un meteorito?

Rías: Nolose pero creó que pronto lo averiguaremos.

"Número 17 va callendo con fuersa a un bosque, tanto q pareciera un meteorito, algunas personas lo ven creyendo que es uno, #17 impacta con el bosque destruyendo gran parte, dejando un enorme cráter"

Número 17: Donde estoy, no creo q este en la isla * pero adonde me abra traido ese agujero negro "Quedando inconsciente" * .

Con Rías. --

Rías: "llegando de un círculo mágico cerca del crater " valla casi todo el bosque a sido destruido.

Akeno: si, vamos a ber si realmente era un meteorito o algo mas.

"en ese momento vajaron y fueron a investigar el centro del cráter y entonces vieron algo que no esperaban"

Rías: Mira Akeno es un humano.

Akeno: es cierto, como es que esta vivo?

Rías: Nolose pero debemos ayudarlo *casi toda su ropa esta destruida, pero su cuerpo no se ve herido, "en ese momento rias se fija que su camisa estava casi toda desgarrada, se fija en su fisico y se sonroja un poco, almismo tiempo se da cuenta e que es lindo.

Akeno: Ara ara que musculos tan marcado tiene parecen tallado por los mismos dioses "de repente se fija en Rías y be esta sonrojada" te sucede algo Rías .

Rias: No nada Ajajaja "tartamudiando" .

Akeno: Ujummmmm "mirando fijamente a Rías .

Rías: Bueno vamos a llevarlo o no? !!

Akeno: Hai hai.

Bueno esto solo es el prologo los capitulos los are mas largo...

si ben que tengo faltas ortográficas o algo disculpeme...

si me quieren dar opiniones respecto a la histora solo digamenlo en los comentarios

Bueno asta la proxima ..


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

"Se encontraba Rias junto con Akeno"

Rias: Muy bien Akeno vamos a Cargarlo.

Akeno: Bien.

"Levantan a #17 "

Akeno: Vaya es un poco pesado.

Rias: Si, muy bien vamos "Se teletransportan"

Club del Ocultismo--

"se encontraba Kiba, el cual estaba estudiando, con koneko que estaba en el sofa comiendo sus dulces, en ese momento llegan Rias y Akeno, Kiba se fija en el sujeto que vienen cargando"

Kiba: Presidenta, quien es?

Rias: Alguien que cayo del cielo, mas bien de un agujero negro.

Kiba: Agujero negro?

Akeno: Si y cayo como un meteorito.

Kiba: Espera y esta vivo?

Rias: Bueno por lo que se be si.

Kiba: mmmmm eso es extraño como sobrevivió?

Rias: Eso es lo que quiero averiguar, ya que ni un humano, ni siquiera un demonio de clase alta pudo aber sobrevivido a una caida asi.

"Koneko que se encontraba viendo a #17, se dio cuenta de que no tenia camisa y le da un leve sonrojo y ella ya no quitaba la mirada de el"

Koneko: Presidenta Creo que eso no es lo unico que debemos averiguar.

Rias: Aque te refieres Koneko.

Koneko: Me refiero a que si el salió de un agujero negro en el cielo y este cayo tan fuerte como un meteoro, porqué no tiene ni un rasguño y aparte no siento su presensia.

Rias: Lose , al principio crei q estaba muerto, pero vi su pulso y estaba vivo.

Akeno: Sea lo que sea creo q lo averiguaremos pronto.

"En ese instante #17 se empesaba a despertar, cuando abre los ojos se da cuenta de que ya no esta en la isla"

Número 17: *Donde estoy y ellos quienes son ( el ' * ' es cuando piensan por si acaso no savian) ahora que lo recuerdo caí en un agujero negro y aterrise en un bosque, creo que ya no estoy en mi mundo*

Akeno: Ara ara al fin despiertas.

Número 17: Quienes son?

Rias: Somo el club del ocultismo, nosotros te ayudamos y te trajimos aqui cuando caiste en el bosque.

Número 17: Ya veo.

Rias: Muy bien no puedes explicar que eres?, ya que es imposible que un humano sovreviva a una caida de tal al altura.

Número 17: *vaya es inteligente, y alparecer no es humana , ninguno de los que estan aqui lo son* Simplemente soy un guerrero que cayo accidentalmente en un agujero negro y llego aqui y ustedes que me dicen, que son? ya que ustedes no son humanos.

"todos los integrantes del club del ocultismo se sorprendieron"

Rias: Espera , como saves que no somos humanos.

Número 17: Porque yo puedo sentir la energia de los seres vivos y la suya sobrepasa el limite humano (los andoides no tienen ki pero nose si piedan sentirla de otros seres vivos asi que lo puse asi).

Akeno: Ara ara que avilidad mas util.

Rias: Si es cierto no somos humanos, somos demonios, "Rias saca sus alas de demonio junto a los demas".

Número 17: *interesante*

Akeno: Ara ara no pareces sorprendido.

Número 17: E estado en peores situaciones.

Rias: Muy bien y quien eres y como te llamas.

Número 17: Como dije solo soy un guerrero ordinario y no es de mala educación preguntar ni nombre antes de presentarte?

Rias: Oh lo siento, Yo soy Rias Gremory, heredera del clan gremory y esta es mi noblesa, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, y Kiba Yuuto.

Número 17: Mmm yo soy "en ese momento #17 recordo su nombre antes de ser combertido en androide" mm Lápiz solo Lápiz.

Rias: Lápiz? Vaya nombre, muy bien ire al grano, Lápiz quiero que forme parte de mi nobleza.

Número 17: Tu nobleza?, porque?

Rias: Porque dijiste que eras un querrero, y aparte sobreviviste a una caida, que seria mortal par nosotros y ademas no tubiste ningun daño, solo se te rompieron partes de tu ropa " rias sonrijada evitando ber su fisico".

Akeno: Ara ara vaya musculos que tienes Lápiz-san.

"Koneko miraba para otro lado, mientras que kiba solo tenia una sonrisa finjida"

Rias: Como sea quiero que formes parye de mi noblesa, ademas no tienes un lugar donde quedarte no?

Número 17: *es cierto no tendo donde pasar la noche* esta bien me unire a tu clan, pero con una condición.

Rias: Cual?

Numero 17: No sigo órdenes de nadie.

Rias: Bien agamos el ritual para convertirte en demonio.

Número 17: Bien *Lo siento rias pero no creo que tengas el poder par convertirme en uno* .

Rias: Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, preparen el ritual.

Todos: Hi!

Momentos despues --

Nunero 17: Ya esta atardeciendo, creo que son como las 5:30 pm.

Rias: Bien ya esa listo, Lápiz podrias ponerte en el centro porfabor.

Número 17: Bien.

Rias: Empecemos.

"en ese momento rias saco una pieza, era un peon, intento introsucirla en el pecho, pero salio expulsada"

Rias: Pero que, en se caso.

"Rias decido usar 2 piezas de peon, pero pasaba los mismo , uso 3 pero nada cambiaba, llego al punto de usar asta las 8 piezas, pero aun asi las expulsó.

Rias: Como es posible?, ni siquiera con las 8 piezas ? tendre que usar las otras en ese caso .

"Rias llego a usar casi todas sus piezas asta llegar al punto de usar a una pieza conocida como, la reina, esta porfim si entro, pero paso algo que no esperaba"

Todos (Exepto #17): que! su piesa a mutado a rey?.

"En ese momento la pieza de Rías se combierte en una reina"

Rías : esto es imposible, ahora esta noblesa le pertenese a lapiz?

Número 17: Tiene algo de malo?

Rias: Claro que si.

Akeno: Ara ara no me esperaba algo asi.

Nunero 17: *No entiendo que esta pasando qui pero beo que me a salido un sello, pero es extraño no me e convertido en demonio ni nada y yo que creia q el ritual no iva a funcionar*.

Kiba: Como es que paso esto?, esto nunca antes abia pasado, almenos que lápiz sea lo bastante fuerte como par afectar el ritual y termine conbiertiendose en rey.

Numero 17: Quieres decir que si soy lo bastante fuerte puedo afectar un ritual?

Kiba: Si.

Numero 17: Entonces la noblesa de rias es mia? pero no siento ningun cambio ni nada.

Kiba: Eso quiere decir que la presidenta aun puede usar las piezas, pero entonces porque ya no es rey?

Rias: Nolose pero siento que si uso una pieza en un humano, este sera parte de la noblesa de Lápiz y no mia .

Akeno: Pero porqué? eso sería algo que nunca antes abia pasado.

Akeno: Aunque no seria malo servirle La-Piz-san " ponien su dedo en su boca de una manera sensual (jejeje ya saben a que me refiero :v") .

"Número 17 mira fijamente a los ojos de akeno, sin prestar atencion a lo demas,

por unos minutos y despues bolta a mirara a rias, dejando a una akeno sonrijada"

Akeno: "Sonrojada" Vaya mirada penetrante, nisiquiera se fijo en mi cuerpo.

Koneko: *Que le sucede a Akeno-Senpai*

Rias: Aaaaaaaa mooo ya resolberemos esto despues, por el momento quiero inscribirte en el colegio.

Numero 17:Colegio? *Mmm nunca e ido a un, o no recuerdo aber ido a uno*.

Rias: asi es asique mañana buscaremos tu uniforme y despues ablaremos del asunto del ritual y te consequire una casa en la que puedas dormir, asi que Bienvenido al clun del ocultismo.

Akeno: Bienvenido Lapiz-san.

Kiba: llevemonos bien Lapiz-san

Koneko: Bienvenido "Sonrojada".

Número 17: En un gusto *me pregunto si podre regresar a mi mundo, bueno esto puede ser interesante*.

Rias* Se muy bien que me ocultas algo Lápiz y lo descubrire, ya que no puedo sentir tu presencia y no por algo ocurrió ese falló en el ritual "un poco enojada"

bueno almeno no eres mala persona*

Territorio de los Ángeles Caídos--

Azazel: Vaya que sujeto mas interesante se le a unido a Rías, Raynare!.

Raynare: Si? Azazel-sama.

Azazel: Quiero que vigiles a este chico.

Raynare: Hi! *que raro par que quiere que lo vigile*.

Momento despues en el territorio de los ángeles caídos --

"Raynare estaba apunto de ir a acer su misión asta que"

Raynare: Aaa kokabiel-sama.

Kokabiel: Escucha quiero que mates a ese chico entendido.

Raynare: Pero Kokabiel-sama, Azazel-sama dijo que "no pudo terminar".

Kokabiel: Estas cuestionando mis ordenes?.

Raynare: No señor.

Kokabiel: Entonces haslo.

Raynare: Hi! * lo siento chico pero tendras que morir* .

Y este fue el cap 1 que les parecio?

en este fanfic #17 sera el picnhe amo xd :v bueno espero les guste y graxias x sus comentarios. asta la proxima.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2

Academia Kuoh--

"Estaban tres personas espiando al club de kendo"

Matsuda: Rayos como es posible que a estas alturas aun no tengamos novia.

Motohama: Si, incluso en esta academia que era para chicas.

Matsuda: Mira puedo ver sus pantis.

Motohama: Asi son rosa!!!.

Issei: Oigan dejenme ver! .

"Issei estaba apunto de llegar a ver a las chicas entrenado pero Matsuda y Motohama lo en pujan asia atras"

"Issei se queda observando un viejo edificio que se encuentra a su lado isquierdo"

Issei: Oigan y ese edificio?

Motohama: Ese?, es donde se reune el club del ocultismo.

Issei: Club del ocultismo?.

Matsuda: Es en donde estan las grandes celebridades de la academia.

Motohama: Como por ejemplo la hermosa Rias Gremory.

Matsuda: Oh la hermosa Akeno Himejima.

Issei: Ohhhhhh ens..

Club de Kendo: Maltidos otra ves espiando.

Matsuda-Motohama: Oh rayos.

"Los tres Matsuda, Motohama e Issei huyeron "

Katase: Corran que no escapen.

Murayama: Vamos no podemos permitir que escapen.

Mientras tanto--

" Se encontraba Número 17 con Akeno de caminó a la dirección a inscribirse en la Academia"

Akeno: Muy bien Lápiz-san es por aquí.

" #17 se encontraba viendo como el club de kendo destrosaban y torturaban a tres estudiantes"

Número 17: *Me pregunto, que abran echo para que les agan éso?*.

"En ese momento #17 es observado por varios estudiantes"

Alumna 1: Mira es un estudiante transferido?.

Alumna 2 : Nolose pero es muy lindo y atractivo.

Alumna 3 : Seria perfecto como mi novio.

Alumna 4 : Pero transferiod a estas alturas del semestre?.

Alumno 1: Oh no otro príncipe.

Alumno 2 : Ya teniamos suficiente con kiva y ahora este?.

Alumno 3 : Y este es peor, espero que no pueda inscribirse.

"Número 17 ignoraba los comentarios que le hacían"

Akeno: Bien es aqui.

Número 17: Muy bien, gracias por guiarme Akeno " #17 le sonrie a Akeno".

Akeno: "Sonrojada" mmmm no te preocupes, * que sonrisa, bi-bien te-te-te esperare aqui!.

Número 17:Mmmm bien *estara enferma?*.

"#17 entra ala dirección, cuando entra ve a un señor de mediana edad como en unos 35 o 36 años"

Número 17: Hola, ested es el director?.

Director: Si tu eres Lapiz, no es asi?.

Número 17: Si, como lo sabé?.

Director: Vi tu expediente, bien se que te quieres inribir pero ya estamos a mitad del semestres asi que los exámenes no serán para nada fáciles.

Número 17: Bien estoy listo.

Directo: Entonces toma estos son los examenes, me los dss cuándo termines.

"Número 17 agarra los exámenes y empieza a resolverlos"

Director: * ja sera muy difícil que ingrese a la academia, tendria que sacar una calificación casi perfecta para entrar*.

30 Segundos despues--

Número 17: Ya terminé.

Director: Que?!! pero nisiquiera a pasado un minuto!.

Número 17: No era muy difícil que digamos.

Director : Bueno bamos a ber, de seguro lo iso mal, " el director observó cada examen y por alguna rason tenía la boca abierta", Imposible, saliste perfecto en todo!.

Número 17 : Y entonces pase?.

Director : Pues claro podrias ser, no eres el mas inteliente en esta academia, ten este es el aula en la que quedas "Le da un papel que dice 3-A, y otras cosas", Bien ya te mamatriculas es un gusto que estudie aqui Lapiz-san.

Número 17: A gracias.

"Número 17 se retira"

Akeno: Y bien?.

Número 17: Ya estoy inscrito, pase con nota perfecta "le da un papel a Akeno"

Akeno: Ara ara eres inteligente Lapiz-sama.

Número 17: Sama?, porque?.

Akeno: Porque eres nuestro amo.

Número 17: A cierto se me abia olvidado.

Akeno: Vaya pero enserio que eres inteligente, solo estudiaste una noche y nadamas fueron historia y geografia, bueno pasaron muchas cosas ayer no?.

Número 17: Si... jeje.

"Flashback"--

Rías: Muy bien Lapiz-san ya able con el director, mañana iras a hacer los exámenes par inscribirte en la Academia Kuoh.

Número 17: Academia Kuoh?, bueno creo que será interesante, son cosas de humanos no?.

Rías: A si...

Número 17: Pero adonde tengo que ir?.

Akeno: Pues a la academia kuoh.

Número 17: No no me refiero a eso, sino que quién me ba a guiar? .

Rías: Por supesto qu... "no pudo terminar".

Akeno: Te guiare yo.

"En ese intante Rias y Akeno se miran fijamente de una a la otra, de una maneria muy seria"

Kiba: Bueno yo ya me boy yendo, nos vemos mañana lápiz-san.

"Kiba sale del club y se dirije a su casa"

Koneko: Yo también me boy, asta mañana La... por cierto, Lápiz-san cuál es tu apellido?

Número 17 : *mmm nunca lo abia pensado* yo no tengo apellido, solo me llamo lápiz.

Koneko: Enserio?, bueno ya ablaremos despues, asta mañana senpai.

Número 17: a si claro.

Rías: A bien! tu llevarás a Lápiz a la dirección mañana, pero yo ire com Lapiz a comprar su uniforme.

Akeno: Bueno eso si lo aceptan.

Rías: Es cierto lo había olvidado, Lapiz tienes que estudiar para el examen de admisión.

Número 17: Enserio? en ese casó sólo necesito un libró de historia y geografía.

Akeno: Estas seguro esas no son las únicas materias que deberías estudiar.

Número 17: No te preocupes, solo necesito estudiar esas dos, por lo demas estoy bien "le sonríe".

"Akeno se pone roja y Rías lo nota"

Rías: *Akeno...*.

Akeno: N-no-no esta preocupada.

Número 17: Mmmmmm ha?

Rías: Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir akeno.

Akeno: Asi ya es tarde.

Rías: Bien mañana ya tendrás la casa dónde dormiras Lapiz-san, bueno de-descansa.

Número 17: A gracias, asta mañana.

"Rías y Akeno salen del club y se dirigen a sus respectivas casas"

Número 17: Bueno aber los libros.

"#17 solo coje los dos libros pasa las páginas rápidamente en ambos y después los deja en una mesa"

Número 17: Creo que eso es todo.

"Se arrecuesta en el sofa mas grande y se duerme"

Fin del Flashback--

Número 17: Que buena ventaja tengo de tener partes androide.

Akeno: Dijiste algo?

Número 17: Ee mmm no nada!...

Akeno:mmmmmmm.

Número 17: *uffff pense en vos alta*.

Akeno*Androide?*.

"Número 17 y Akeno regresan al club del ocultismo, de la cual tambien los alumnos y alumnas isieron varios comentarios de el, tanto positivas amorosas y negativas, pero #17 los ignoraba"

Mientras tanto con Rías --

Rías: Aaa aun no lo puedo creer.

Sona: Yo tampoco Rías, no puedo creer que aigas perdido tu nobleza, eso es imposible.

Rias: Si pero lo que no entiendo es porque aun conservo mis poderes.

Sona: Los de convertir en demonio? y aserlo tu eslavo?.

Rias: Si.

Akeno: entonces porqué no intentaste recuperar tu nobleza reviviendo a los demás?, o no me digas que se negaron.

Rias: No no se negaron, lo intente pero al hacerlo simplemente, seguían siendo esclavos de Lapiz.

Sona: Mmmm Lapiz, estas segura de que te dijo todo?.

Rias: Claro que no, se que me oculta muchas cosas y lo averiguare.

"En ese momento entra unas de las integrantes de la nobleza de Sona"

Tsubaki: Sona-sama, Rías-sama.

Sona: Hola Tsubaki que sucede.

Tsubaki: Es hacerca del nuebo integrante de la nobleza de Rías.

Sona: Es viceversa.

Tsubaki: Viceversa?.

Sona: Osea que el no pertenese a la nobleza de Rías sino que Rías pertenece ala nobleza de el.

Tsubaki: Espera que?.

Rías: Te explico.

Un momenton después--

Rías: Y eso fue lo que pasó.

Tsubaki: Ya veo lo siento por uted Rías-sama.

Rias: No te preocupes ya bere que hago.

Sona: Bueno Tsubaki que venias a decrime?.

Tsubaki: A cierto lo olvidaba, bueno el nuevo alumno Lápiz ya está inscrito en la academia y fue con nota perfecta.

Rías: Enserio Mi... digo, Lápiz-san es muy

inteligente.

Sona: Que? nisiquiera yo e podido lograr algo asi, *vaya debería obserbarlo es muy inteligente, por cierto Rías.

Rías: Que sucede?.

Sona: No deberías decirle ,Lapiz-sama enbes de Lapiz-san?, de todos modos eres su reian no?

Rías: Es cierto pero el dijo que no le importaba.

Sona: Jeeeeeeee mmmmmm.

"Mirada fija de Sona hacía Rias"

Rías: Bi-bien ya me tengo que ir, debo de llevar a Lápiz a comorar uniforme, asta luego Sona, Tsubaki.

Sona/Tsubaki: Nos bemos Rias/Rias-sama.

"Rías sale del consejo estudiantil y se derije al club de ocultismo"

Tsubaki: Sona-sama se interesado por el chico?.

Sona: Solo quiero conocerlo porque sacó una calificación perfecta.

Tsubaki: Bien.

Mientras tanto con Raynare...

"Raynare se encontraba obserbando a Número 17, el cual abia salido a esperar a Rías en un parqué"

Número 17: Mmmm este es el parqué no?,

ya se esta tardando, que suerte que repararon mi ropa (lleva la misma ropa que en Dragon ball super y por si no lo saben es igual de fuerte que en Dragon ball super).

Raynare: Aún no entiendo porque Azazel-sama quiere que lo vigile no beo que tenga nada de fuersa, incluso Kokabiel-sama quiere que lo mate, yo no lo veo como una amenaza.

"Raynare no lo sabe pero #17 ya sabía que ella lo estaba ovserbando"

Número 17: Me pregunto, cuánto tiempo seguirá espiando? "mira asia atrás de una manera disimulada asia unos arbustos".

Raynare: Ja tan siquiera estará vivo?, ni siquiero siento que tenga energía, espera porqué no siento su energía? es como si no estuviera ay, bueno creó que ya acabaré esto y luego ire por el otro.

Número 17: Vaya así que ya ba a actuar.

"#17 be que una chica se acerca"

Raynare: Disculpe.

Número 17: Dime?.

Raynare: Me podría hacer un favor?.

Número 17: Mmmm que favor?.

Raynare: Podria morir para my?

"En ese momento Raynare saca sus alas de angel caida y se eleva"

Número 17: Asi que ya estas mostrando tus verdaderos colores?.

Raynare: Vaya no pareces impresionado, eso lo admiro pero no me tengas rencor solo sigo órdenes, lo siento por ti y ahora muere!.

"Rayner le lansa uma lanza de luz a #17, pero justo antes de impactar a #17, este lo agarra con una sola mano"

Raynare: Pero que? eso es imposible, madie muede agarrar una lanza de luz.

Número 17: Enserio? este ataca es el mas débil que e viste en mi vida *asta krilin tiene un ataque mas poderoso*.

"En ese momento #17 aprieta la mano y destruye la lamza de luz"

Raynare: Maldito, pagarás por eso "le lansa una rafaga de lanzad de luz a #17, pero éste símplemente se destruian al impactar con su cuerpo" i-imposible ni un humano puede hacer algo así.

Número 17: Bueno creó que es mi turno "#17 alsa la cara y su rostro empieza a verse oscuro (asi como los personajes del peinado follador en los hentais :v), entonces #17 desaparece de la vista de Raynare"

Raynare: Adonde fuiste? .

Número 17: Estoy detrás de ti.

"Raynare voltea y empieza a temblar, #17 la agarra por el cuello y empieza a apretarle la garganta"

Número 17: Dime porqué querías matarme?.

Raynare: No-nolose , solo cu-cumplía mis órdenes, ya que si no lo hago me

ma-matarán.

Número 17: y quienes fueron los que te ordenaron matarme?.

Raynare: fu-fue Kokabiel-sama.

"Numero 17 la suelta y la agarra al estilo princesa antes de que cayera al suelo, Raynare se sonroja, luego #17 pone sus pies delicadamente en el suelo"

Raynare: "Sonrojada" a-arigato.

Número 17: Bien cuentamelo todo.

Un momento después--

Número 17: Ya beo así que eso sucedió, *pero en cuanto tiempo llegará Rías, y

no puedes volver porque te matarían.

Raynare: Si ya no se que hacer.

Número 17: Bien ya se que hacer, te aré mi Eslava. (vaya forma de decirlo :v).

Raynare: e? quieres decir que tienes nobleza?.

Número 17:Por lo que se si, *recuerdo como Rías creo y usó las piezas y con mi poder puedo hacer lo mismo*.

Raynare: Pe-pe-pero si lo hace lo vendrán a bucar también se que usted me perdono la vida pero aun asi.

Número 17: No te preocuoes, no podran vencerme, ahora comencemos.

Raynare: Aqui? pero se necesita varias cosas para hacer el ritual.

Número 17: Tranquila a diferencia de otros yo puedo hacerlo de una manera mas facil.

Raynare: Enserio? bu-bueno esta bien.

Número 17: Bueno comencemos.

"Número 17 se acienta junto a raynare en una de las sillas que habían en el parque, y ai crea una pieza en una mano la cual era la de alfin y la introduce en el pecho de raynare"

Raynare: Increíble, nunca había visto un ritual así " en ese momento empieza a sentir un ardor en su pecho y se crea una marca, era la marca RR de la antigua patruya roja ( osea no precisamente dos "r" sino el logo de la patrulla roja)" que es esta marca? y porque no me e vuelto un demonio.

Número 17: No necesito revivirte en demonio para hacer el ritual, ademas de que no lo puedo hacer, la unica que puede es Rías.

Raynare: Ya beo bueni, cual es su nombre.

Número 17: Lapiz.

Raynare: Lápiz?, solo eso?.

Número 17: Si y el tuyo?.

Raynare: Yo me llamo Raynare, Lápiz-sama, solo Raynare, espero servirle para siempre Lápiz-sama.

Número 17: Bien.

"En ese momento llega Rías"

Rías: Lo siento Lápiz-san llege un poco tarde.

Número 17*Un poco? demoro como 4 horas! bueno ya que* bueno no ay problema, por cierto ella es raynare.

Rías: Raynare? que hace un ángel caído en el territorio Gremory?.

"Rías se pone em guardia"

Número 17: Tranquila ahora pertenece a mi nobleza.

Rías : Tu nobleza, ju vaya confiansa que as agarrado "lo dice un poco enojada", espera como lo hiciste si no puedes revirvir a un ser en demonio?.

Número 17: No nesesiro hacerlo para usar las piesas y ella ahora es un alfil.

Rías: Bueno no ay problema entre mas mejor, además tu eres el amó y no se puede hacer nada * ya que hare lo necesario para evitar esa boda*.

Raynare: Un momento, tu eres Rías no?

no tenias tu propia nobleza?.

Rías: Tenía ya no ahora soy la reina de Lápiz.

Raynare: Vaa quien diría que la heredera del clan gremory sea una eslcava.

Rías: No te creas Mucho, tonta caídas.

"en ese momento se miran de una a otra generando una rafaga de rayos entre si"

Número 17 : Bueno ya dejen de pelear y presentente.

Raynare: Ja solo lo are porque Lapiz-sama lo dice, mi nombre es Raynare y es un gusto.

Rías: Lo mismo digo, soy Rías, es un gusto.

"Ambas estrechan la mano de una manera fuerte"

Número 17: bueno Rías vamos que necesito el uniforme, tu también bienes conmigo Raynare, necesito que digas unas cosas.

Raynare: Por supuesto Lapiz-sama.

Rias: Bien *se supone que nadamas eramos el y yo, maldita angel caida*.

Mientras tanto--

Dohnaseek: Esa maldita Raynare nos a traicionado, pagara por eso, Mittelt, Kalawarner.

Kalawarner: Que sucede?.

Mittelt: Que pasa?.

Dohnaseek: Vamos a terminar lo que Raynare empezó.

Mittelt/Kalawarner: Hi!.

Dohnaseek: Ya verás maldita Raynare tu y tu amiguito lo pagaran.

Kalawarner: Y que hacemos con el portador del dragon rojo.

Dohnaseek: Ja despues lo matamos, por momento iremos a por Raynare y donde esta la monja?.

Mittelt: Viene en caminó.

Dohnaseek: Bien preparense Iremos a por Raynare.

Mittelt/Kalawarner: Hai!.

Bien este fue el cap de hoy, espero les aiga gustado y gracias x sus comentarios y asta la proxima (por cierto aun me duele la muerte de #17 en dbs, con huevos de hierro asta el final :'v) bueno sin mas nos vemos.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capitulo 3

"Se encontraban 2 caídos hablando de como matar a #17 y a Issei".

Kalawarner: De que estará ablando Dohnaseek-sama con Kokabiel-sama.

Mittelt: Nolose, pero pensar que Raynare, quien mas odiaba a los humanos, ba y se alía con ellos?, es algo que no me los puedo creer, porqué lo iso?.

Kalawarner: Es algo que tambien quisiera saber.

"De pronto, llega Dohnaseek"

Mittelt: A Dohnaseek-sama.

Dohnaseek: Bien ya e ablado con Kokabiel-sama, primero iremos a por el humano y despues con el posible portador de la Boosted Gear.

Mittelt/Kalawarner: Bien Dohnaseek-sama.

"Mientras tanto en territorio de los angeles caídos"--

Azazel: Mmmm Vaya sujeto interesante que eres, Lápiz, al parecer no existes.

"Derrepente Azazel siente una precensia familiar"

Azazel: Ohh Vali, asi que ya as venido.

Vali: Azazel, e venido por la siguiente misión.

Azazel: No te preocupes Vali, oritamismo no necesito que hagas algo, ya que ellos lo arán por mí.

Vali: Te refieres a los subordinados de Kokabiel?.

Azazel: Si Vali, ellos me están ayudando inconscientemente.

"Vali se fija en la esfera de Azazel"

Vali: Ya beo y este sujeto, es el portador del dragon rojo?.

Azazel: No, es alguien mas que me a interesado.

Vali: Mmmmm y que as descubierto?.

Azazel: Asta el momento, solo su nombre.

Vali: Solo su nombre?.

Azazel: Si, intente averiguar su origen pero no aparece nada, es como si nunca ubiera existido, el solo apareció y ya.

Vali: Pero eso es imposible.

Azazel: Pero lo es, incluso Rías se esforzó en crearle una identidad falsa, ademas eso no es lo peor.

Vali: Que quieres decir?.

Azazel: Si te fijas bien, alparecer no se siente que tenga algún tipo de energía, incluso al humano mas débil se le puede sentir su energia, pero a el no se le sienta nada, es como si no estuviera ay.

Vali: I-imposible, no lo abia notado, ya veo porque te interesa, pero dejando eso de lado, quién es el portador del dragón rojo?.

" Azazel cambia de persona y empiesa a aparecer Issei que iba de camino a casa junto a Matsuda y Motohama, pero estos sw detienen y ban a un lugar secreto para espiar chicas".

Azazel: Bueno, su nombre es Hyoudou Issei.

"Ya hab pasado tres dias, desde que Número 17 entró a la Academia Kuoh, Y #17 se encontraba de camino a la casa que le había dado Rías o eso el creía".

Número 17: Mmmm vamos aber, segun dijo Rías era por aqui.

"Número 17 se detiene y se da cuenta que a llegado al final de la calle"

Número 17: Hummm que raro me abre equibocado.

"#17 empiesa a sentir tres presencias extrañas".

Número 17: *mmm vaya lo que menos queria problemas, Salgan, se que estan ay.

"En ese momento enpiesa a salir el muy conocido trio pervertido"

Motohama: Bes por tu culpa Matsuda nos an encontrado.

Matsuda: Yo? pero si fue issei.

Issei: Y yo porque tengo la culpa si ustedes estaban al frente?.

"El trio pervertido empesaban a pelear"

Número 17: * Y estos que hacen aquí?* Ustedes que hacen aqui?.

Matsuda: Eee pero si eres lápiz el estudiante mas inteligente y mas atractivo de la escuela.

Número 17: Solo llebo tres dias aquí y ya todo mundo me conoce?, bueno por la reacción de mis compañeros en el primer dia.

Flashback--

"Se encontraba Número 17 de camino a su aula asignada"

Alumna A: Mira es el estudiante transferido, es incluso mas lindo que kiba.

Alumna B: Si, segun los rumores biene de Europa y fue el que tubo la calificación mas alta en los exámenes de admisión.

"En ese momento alguien escuchó lo que dijo la alumna y se enojó"

Tsubaki: Tsee se suponía que Sona-sama era la mas inteligente.

"Tsubaki se encontraba atras de una pared espiando a #17"

Número 17: Vaya alfin encuentro el aula, *3-A según tengo entendido es el aula de la amiga de Rias, creo que se llamaba Sona?*

"Mientras en el aula"

Profesora: Bien alumnos sientense que bamos a iniciar clases y tengo que darles un anunció importante.

Alumno: Anuncio importante?.

Sona: *Mmmm creo que ya se de que se trata*.

"La profesora sale a abrir la puerta a haber si el estudiante ya llegó"

Profesora: Ohh Lapiz-Kun?.

Número 17: Si?.

Profesora: "un poco sonrojada" ya puedes pasar.

"En ese momento #17 pasa"

Alumna: El es el estudiante transferido? que lindo.

Alimna 2: Me pregunto de donde sera?.

Alumno: Oh lo que faltaba otro príncipe.

Sona: *Ya lo suponia, ahora que lo pienso porque tsubaki no a llegado? ella nunca a demorado tanto en llegar al salon*.

Profesora: Muy bien Lapiz-kun puedes presentarte.

Número: Bien, Yo soy Lapiz Liazuli, * No puedo creer que aya puesto el nombre de mi hermana como mi apellido!*.

Alumna: Lapiz Liazuli? vaya nombre.

Profesora: Bueno Lapiz-kun es de Europa así que llebense bien, muy bien Lapiz yo me llamo Tearju Lunatique asi que no te averguenzes de tu nombre, espero nos llebemos bien.

"A Número 17 le empezó a salir una gota de sudor en la frente al estilo comico"

Número 17: Eee si claro????.

Tearju: Bien puedes asentarse.

"#17 pudo ber como muchas alumnas les decian que se sentarán junto a ella, pero el inconscientemente se sento alado de Sona y del asiento de tusbaki que estaba vacío (par ser esactos en el centro de ambos asientos)", justo cuando #17 se acienta, Tsubaki entra al aula llebandose la atención de los alumnos".

Tsubaki: Disculpe Tearju-Sensei por llegar tarde.

Tearju: No te preocupes Tsubaki-san.

"En ese momento Tsubaki ba y se asienta alado de #17 ignorandolo".

Sona: Bueno llevemonos bien Lapiz-san.

Número 17: A si claro.

"Pasaba el tiempo y Tearju se da cuenta que #17 no estaba resolviendo sus problemas matemáticos"

Tearju: Lápiz-kun por que no estas resolviendo los problemas?.

Número : Aaa esos? ya los terminé.

Alumnos: Eeeeeee????? Imposible!!!!.

Sona: Waohhh nisiquiera yo e terminado los míos.

Tsubaki: Vaya de verdad es inteligente.

Tearju: Eee dejame ber... Waohhh Lapiz-kun todos estan perfectos, bien Lapiz-kun puedes esperar asta que llege la hora del almuerzo.

Número 17: A si claro.

Alumna: Wao aparte de guapo, inteligente que mas se le puede pedir?.

Alumna 2: Talbes sea rico?.

Número 17: Mmmmmmm.

Pasaban los minutos y llegaba la hora del almuerzo--

" Número 17 estaba apunto de salir asta que se estreyo con alguien en medio de la puerta y Sona junto con Tsubaki lo notan pero sólo se quedan observando"

Número 17: Aaaa lo siento no me había fijado.

Mikan: Aaa tambien lo siento *el es el chico de los rumores, alparecer si eran ciertos*.

Tearju: Aaaa Mikan-san, necesitas algo.

Mikan: Tenga es por la medicina, gracias.

"Después Mikan se retira inmediatamente, pero mientras lo ase boltea a mirar a #17 y después se ba"

Número 17: Mmmm tendrá un asunto con migo?.

Mikan: Se que no eres normal, eto Lapiz? creo que ese era su nombre, como sea investigare quien eres, ni una persona normal aria lo que tu hiciste ese dia, ni tu ni esa chica.

"Mikan mientras se retira del colegio, enpiesa a recordar cuándo avia visto a #17 volar y pelear con Raynare"

Mientras tanto con #17.--

Número 17: Medicinas?.

Tearju: Eee jejje digamos que tambien soy doctora "tartamudea".

Número 17: Mmmmm.

Tearju: Jejeje "Sigue tartamudeando".

Número 17: Bueno da igual, *creo que la sensei se trae algo entre manos*.

"#17 se retira del aula, pero Sona quien abia presenciado todo junto a Tsubaki lo siguen"

Tearju: Ufff .

"Con #17 quien iva de camino al tejado para comer su almuerzo o Obento (Creo que asi se decía, corrijanme si me equivoco), se encuentra con Sona y Tsubaki"

Sona: Hola Lápiz-kun.

"Tsubaki solo se queda mirando"

Número 17: Aaa Sona-san?.

Tsubaki: Tranquilo no venimos a hacerte daño o algo por el estilo, solo venimos a presentarnos.

Número 17: Presentarse? porque?.

Sona: Porque que eres la unica persona que se encuentran a mi nivel de inteligencia, asi Lápiz-san te reto a un duelo de ajedrez.

Tsubaki: So-Sona-sama.

Número 17: Ajedrez? mmmmm * nuncas antes e jugado ajedrez, pero bueno no pierdo nada en intentarlo* esta bien.

Tsubaki: Espera, si Sona-sama gana y oviamente ganará, aras todo lo que nosotras queramos.

Sona: T-T-Tsubaki-san no recuerdo aber acordado eso.

Número 17: *mmm creo que estan muy confiada* Bien aceptó pero si gano aran lo que yo quiera.

Sona: Eeee??? La-Lapiz-san estas seguro?.

Número 17: Si.

Sona: Bien pero después no te arrepientes.

Tsubaki: Bueno siguenos.

Número 17: Ok *Aaaa y yo que quería comer el obento que Rías y Akeno me hicieron*.

"#17 sequia a Tsubaki y a Sona al consejo estudiantil y el cual entran y llegan a una mesa de ajedrez "

Tsubaki: Bien es aqui.

Número 17: Hi .

"Sona no dice nada y se asienta en su lado de la mesa de ajedres, al ihual que Lápiz se asienta en su lado"

Sona: Bien Lapiz-kun que te parece si asemos otro acuerdo.

Número 17/Tsubaki: Otro?!.

Sona: Claro.

Número 17: Y cual es?.

Sona: Bien si yo ganó le devolveras la nobleza a Rías.

Número 17: Y si yo gano?.

Sona: Simple mi noblesa te pertenesera * aunque es imposible tener dos noblezas, bien pensado Sona Sitri*.

Tsubaki: So-Sona-sama porque.

Sona: No te preocupes Tsubaki no perderé y bien Lápiz aceptas?.

Número 17: *Mmmmm nunca e jugado ajedres pero parece interesante lo hare* Acepto Sona.

Tsubaki: Bien, prepárense y enpiesen.

"Como la mesa de ajedres y estaba preparda, estos empiezan a jugar de un bes, como era claro #17 empieza el juego perdiendo ya que el esta analizandolo ya que nunca lo abia jugado"

Tsubaki: * Si Sona-sama a este paso terminará ganando y recuperaremos la nobleza de Rias-sama*.

Sona: *Vaya alparecer no tiene mucha experiencia en este juego, ja ganare esto bien pensado Sona Sitri " lo dice confiadamente"*.

Número 17: *Vaya es un juego interesante y creo que boy perdiendo mmmmmm, según mis recuerdos antes de ser androide jugaba con Número 18 esto (Eso lo invente yo) bien ya se que hacer.

"Derrepente el juego empieza a cambiar para sorpresa de Sona y Tsubaki, asta que #17 dice lo siguiente"

Número 17: JAQUE MATE.

Sona/Tsubaki: E? "no podían ablar por el shock".

Sona: No no puede ser.

Tsubaki: Aaaa Sona-sama.

Número 17: Bien espero no olvides Nuestro acuerdo Sona.

Sona: Eee mmm bien aunque es imposible no pu... "no pudo terminar".

"Entonces #17 empiesa a extraer, usando su poder,una pieza de sona, conosida como la pieza del Rey y esta se fuciona con la suya, la cual era la de Rias y esta empieza a ponerse de color rojo" .

Sona:No no puede ser.

"Derrepente una pieza de Reina de color rojo se genera enfrente de todos y se introduce automáticamente en el pecho de Sona, y tambien todas las piesas de Bennia,Momo,Ruruko,Saji,Tomoe,Tsubaki y Tsubasa salen de sus pechos y estos pasan de un color púrpura a uno rojo y despues se introducen en sus pechos, para impresión de ellos".

Sona: No no yo e perdido mi nobleza?.

Fin de Flashback --

Número 17: Y pensar que eso sucedió hace tres días, desde entonces segun Rías, Sona a estado llorando en el consejo estudiantil.

Issei: que cosa?.

Número 17: Eeee no nada, solo pensaba en bos alta.

Motohama: Aaaaaaa issei porque estas ablando con el?.

Matsuda: Ja maldito traidor "Estos empesaban a llorar".

"Derrepente estos dos se fueron corriendo"

Issei: Oigan no me dejen, aaa esos tontos solo finjieron esto para irse y espiar a las chicas de...

Número 17: Espiar?

Issei: Ee no nada, aa por cierto yo soy Hyoudou Issei un gusto " ponia su mano atras de la cabesa".

Número 17: Igual yo soy Lápiz Liazuli.

Issei: Eeee vaya nombre, bueno y que haces por aqui?.

Número 17: Me encontraba buscando esta casa "le enseña un mapa".

Issei: Eee el que hiso este mapa estaba muy equivocado.

Mientras tanto con Rías --

Rias: Achuuu "Estornuda" alquien abla de mi, ahora que lo pienso creo que ise algo mal en el mapa de Lápiz, Akeno.

Akeno: Si Rías? .

Rías: Reune a los demas y diles que vengan con migo.

Akeno: Hai!.

Regresamos con #17--

Número 17: Aaa si jejeje " con un gota de sudor en la emfrente, pero derrepente se pone serio" Issei.

Issei: Que sucede?.

Número 17: Ponte detrás de my.

Issei: Eeee por... " no pudo terminar"

Número 17: Porque no salen de una ves, se que estan hay.

"Issei observa asia donde estaba mirando #17 y be que hay algunos arboles ( x cierto al final de la caye sique un camino de terra con algunos árboles), derrepente una lanza de luz sale a una gran velocidad hasia Issei"

Issei: Pero que??!!!.

"Issei obserba como la lanza de luz justo un milímetro de su frente se detiene"

Issei: Eeee " Issei obsera que la lanza de luz es sostenida por #17" co-como hisiste eso Lapiz-san.

"#17 solo se queda en silencio y observa hacia el bosque"

Kalawarner: Vaya eso es imposible ya veo porque kokabiel-sama te quiere muerto.

"#17 aprieta la mano derecha destruyendo la lanza de luz"

Kalawarner: Tsee Por eso te... "Kalawarner no pudo terminar ya que recibe un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, mientras que Issei estaba mas que impresionado ya que podia ber como #17 peliaba con esta tipa con alas negras ".

Issei: Increíble* aunque esta chica tiene buenos pechos jeje*.

" Derrepente Issei es atravesado por una lanza de luz de parte Dohnazeek"

Número 17: Issei!!! *maldición me distraje*.

Dohnazeek: Jajaja ba uno ahora falta el otro, Mittelt, Kalawarner encargense de el, yo boy a hablar con kokabiel-sama.

Mittelt: Aaa Dohnazeek-sama.

"Dohnazeek no le hizo caso y se fue bolando"

"Mientras tanto Mittelt no lo sabía pero Kalawarner ya estaba bastante erida"

Número 17:Malditos *espera segun lo recuerdo éstas eran las amigas de Raynare*.

Mittelt: Te-te derrotare " Ella empieza a enviarle una ráfaga de lanzas de luz, pero simplemente se rompen" no no puede ser.

Kalawarner: No entieno porque Dohnazeek-sama se fue?, amenos que!.

" Mientras Rías ya había llegado y estaba presenciando todo junto a Akeno, Raynare, Kiba y Koneko"

Rías: Lápiz que eres? incluso ahora tienes a la nobleza de Sona.

Akeno: Kaicho que asemos con Issei?.

Rías: Recojelo el puede tener la Boosted Gear.

Raynare: Boosted Gear?.

Kiba: Todos miren Lápiz esta volando? .

Con #17--

Número 17: Asi que ya estan aquí, bueno ya boy a terminar con esto, " #17 a una velocidad segadora sale detras de Mittelt y le da un golpe en la nuca, dejandola nockeada , de la misma manera a kalawarner quien a pesar de sus heridas ya estaba de pie, #17 aparece detras de ella y la nockea con un golpe en la nuca".

Koneko: Que velocidad.

Kiba: Es incliso mas rápido que yo.

Rías: Lápiz, nesesito que me expliques como... "no pudo terminar" .

Número 17: Esta bien pero antes nesesitare que revivas a Issei lo antes posible.

Rías: Bien.

Número 17: Y no creas que no se que estas hay.

"#17 mira hacia un árbol y de ay sale una chica conocida por el"

Mikan: Lo-lo Sabia ustedes no son normales.

Mientras con Dohnazeek--

Dohnazeek: heje bien con esto ya Mittelt y Kalawarner no estropearan mis planes.

Y bueno este fue el cap de hoy y creo que ubo una que otras sorpresas etc

Bueno mucho se preguntaran por que le puse lapiz a #17 y es porque si investigan su historua antes de ser androides estos se llamaban Numero 17: Lapiz y Numero 18: Liazuli y bueno fue por eso bien grasias x sus comentarios en especial a Nahuel Durandal, Bien astas el proximo cap.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capitulo 4

"Era Viernes por la noche, Número 17 despues de su pelea contra Kalawarner y Mittelt, el las había recojido y se las llevó, tambien se fue Mikel con ellos y Rías y los demas se llevaron a Issei quien estaba muerto y entonces en el club de ocultismo llegan y empiezan a hacer el ritual"

Rías: Bien Akeno ya esta todo listo?.

Akeno: si Rias ya puedes comensar.

"Los demas observan y Mikan estaba sorprendida de lo que hacían y esperaba una gran explicación"

"Pasaron 30 Minutos y #17 estuvo observando cada detalle del proceso"

Número 17: *Asi que así se revive a una persona, lo unico diferente es que esta revive como un demonio, me pregunto si podré hacerlo también*.

Rías: Bien, eto Kiva?.

Kiva: Si presidenta?.

Rías: Podrías llevar a Issei a su casa?.

Kiva: Si claro...

"Kiva se lleva cargando a Issei hacía su

casa"

Raynare: *Bueno alparecer Lápiz-sama se encargó de arrinuarle el plan a Kokabiel, espero que Kalawarner y Mittelt se den cuenta de lo que deben hacer*.

Rías: *Como lo imaginé aun puedo revivirlos pero el de las piesas, es Lápiz*.

Akeno: Bien Lápiz-san puedes?.

"Mikan escucha lo que dijo Akeno y entendio lo que decía, miro fijamente a #17 esperándo a que se explicara y no solo ella todos los demas a esepcion de e Kiva que se fue a dejar a Issei y las dos Ángeles caídas que aun no despertaban o eso creian"

Número 17: Bueno supongo que no tengo opción, primero que todo mi actual nombre no es Lapiz.

Rías: E? que quieres decir? entonces cuál es?.

Número 17: Mi nombre es Número 17 y soy mitad androide.

"Todos los demas estaban en Shock por lo que dijo, pero #17 empeso a contar su historia de como se convirtió en androide y todo pero no les dijo sobre los juegos de Cell o lo de Majin Buu y menos sobre su capacidad destructiva"

Rías: Ya beo , lo siento no sabíamos que-.

Número 17: No te preocupes el pasado queda en el pasado.

Mikan: Lo siento Lapiz digo Número 17 te juzgue mal.

"Akeno ,Koneko y Raynare al igual que las angeles caidas que se habian despertado escucharon todo desde el principio"

Akeno: Y dime Número 17-

Número 17: Pueden decirme solo '17'.

Akeno: Esta bien entonces 17 que tan fuerte eres?.

Número 17: Mmmmm dejame ber creó que se los dejare a su imaginación.

Rías: Acaso aun no confías en nosotras?.

Número 17: Espera no es eso.

Kalawarner/Mittelt: 17-sama!!!, por favor dejenos servirle, si regresamos con Kokabiel seremos asesinadas.

Número 17: E... esta bien "#17 saca dos piesas de peón y se las introduce , entonces les aparece una marca en sus cuellos, como signo de que lla les pertenece a #17" ( X cierto esas son las dos RR de la patruya roja).

Akeno: *Que es esa marca?*

Mikel: Eeee???.

Rías: Cierto se me había olvidado Mikel, no debiste abernos espiado.

Mikan: Eee lo siento esque sólo queria saver mas sobre Lapiz digo 17 "Se sonroja como un tomate".

"Alparecer este comentario enojo a Rías, Akeno, Koneko Y a Raynare, Mientras que Kalawarner y Mittel Estaban Muy distraidas agradeciendoles a #17"

Rías: Porque me enojo?.

Akeno: Rías acaso tu?.

Mikan: Bueno creo que ya e visto suficiente ay muchas cosas que no entiendo pero Mi hermano me esta esperando, mañana bendre y ablaremos sobre esto si?.

Número 17: Mm me parece bien tienes que descansar.

Mikan:" Se sonroja y empieza a temblar" Aa ssiiii Ca-Claro "Se va corriendo ".

Número 17: Que chica tan rara.

"Rías estaba muy enojada por lo que vio y no solo ella todas las demas lo estaban!!".

Número 17: Les pasa algo?.

Todas: Nooo nada!!.

Número 17: Nunca entendere a las mujeres.

Kiva: Bien e buelto de que me perdí? .

" Cada bes era mas tarde Rías le explico a Kiva todo lo que paso y despues ya todos se ivan a ir a sus casas pero..."

Número 17: Oigan ustedes dos no tienen a donde ir verdad?.

Kalawarner/ Mittelt: Si no tenemos donde quedarnos.

Número 17: Bueno pues quédense en mi cada.

Mittelt : En-enserio?

Número 17: Claro acaso no son de mi nobleza?.

Kalawarner: Gracias 17-sama.

Rias: Cierto se me había olvidado, mañana les are unas cuantas preguntas.

Kalawarner: Esta bien te diremos todo lo que sabemos y es un gusto yo soy Kalawarner.

Mittelt: Y yo soy Mittelt.

Rías : Un gusto y Bienvenidas a la Nobleza y ellos son Kiva, Koneko,Akeno y me imagino que lla consen a Raynare.

Raynare: Bien me da gustó de que se dieran cuenta de que hacer.

Mittelt: Si y sentimos mucho las cosas que hicimos.

Raynare: No se preocupen y como llegaron a la conclusion de sequir a 17?

Kalawarner: Bueno no dimos cuenta de que el nos puede proteger y ademas...

Raynare: Ademas?... "Raynare nota un leve sonrojo en Kalawarner y Mittelt" juummm bueno ya que.

Kiva: Bueno es un gusto pero yo ya me tengo que ir a casa es muy tarde nos vemos .

Koneko: Un gusto " de pronto koneko mira a Mittelt se le acerca y de oara frente a ella ".

"Las dos Lolis 'planas' se miran de una a la otra"

Mittelt: Ee nani?.

Koneko: Tu eres un enemigo.

Mittelt: Eso es lo que tu imprecion te dice?.

Koneko: Esos es lo que mi instinto me dice.

"De pronto entre sus miradas empiesan a salir chispas".

Kalawarner: Vaya creo que se llevaran muy Bien.

Angeles caídos--

"Azazel se encontraba viendo su esfera"

Azazel: Vaya vaya así que Número 17 e?, pero tienen los humanos la tecnología para hacer algo haci? mmm no lo creó aun ay muchos secretos que destapar sobre ti 17-san jajaja.

Mientras tanto en el territorio de los ángeles --

Michael: Bien espero que Irina y Xenovia encuentre las espadas sagradas.

Michael: Bueno Gabriel entonces...mmm eeeeeee????!!! adonde fuiste???!!!!!!!...

Todos los angeles estaban buscando a Gabriel por todo el mundo pero ella estaba en un lugar un tanto peculiar.

Con #17...-

"Ya era sábado por la mañana y 17 iva al centro a hacer unas compras y había dejado a Raynare,Mittelt y Kalawarner limpiando laa casa".

Número 17: Supongo que tener a una mujer viviendo en tu casa tiene sus conveniencias y mas si son varias.

" De pronto dos personas chocan con #17 "

Gabriel: Acaso choque contra una pared? estas bien Moka-chan?

Moka: Aaa siiii " estaba muy mariada".

Número 17: Tienes que fijarse mas seguido no cren?.

Gabriel: Eee lo siento mucho *Que raro no sento su presencia y ademas es PURO DE CORAZÓN!!!!!*.

Moka: Lo siento lo siento esque estabamos Uyendo.

Gabriel: *Tenemos aue irno o si no*.

Moka: Oh no esta aquí!.

Kokabiel: Vaya vaya pero aue tenemos aqui dicen que mejo que matar a tres pajor de un solo tiro.

"Kokabiel le tira un gran lanza de Luz a una

Velocidad increíble hacia Gabriel y a Moka, pero #17 Aparece al frente y lo detiene con un solo dedo"

Kokabiel: Que eso es imposible!!!.

"Moka y Gabriel estaban muy Impresionadas"

Gabriel: Detubo el atake de Kokabiel como si nada!!.

Mientras que Moka solo olía un olor que a ella le gustaba y era la sangre.

Moka* Su sangre huele deliciosa*.

"#17 Escucho lo que dijo Gabriel"

Número 17: *Kokabiel? este es Kokabiel?* Asi que Kokabiel ee?, espero que estes preparado "#17 Pone una cara de enojo con la cual no queras toparte".

Mientras tanto en el territorio de los demonios.

Sirzechs: Grayfia ya debemos de decirle a Rías .

Grayfia: Hi!!.

Y bueno este fue el cap 4 y espero les guste, tambien si preguntan quienes son Mikan y Moka pues son personajes de To love ru y Rosario Vampire, por si no lo sabiam y si creo quen #17 tendra un gran harem ( muy grande x cierto) .

Tambien e quedado sorprendido y aliviado de que no murió en dbs jejeje.

Tambien me disculpó de que sea un poco corto pero el proximo sera mas largo, mmm nose que otro animes añada x ay sabran si añado otros o no pero acepto sus sugerencias, bueno asta la proxima.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capitulo 5

"se encontraba Sona el cual venía de compras por la ciudad"

Sona: Asique su verdadero nombre es Número 17... y segun me conto Rías es mitad androide, bueno almenos sabemos mas de el, pero el que ahora tenga mas esclavas es... "Sona empesaba a enojarse" * Ya ay mucha competencia para que ahora bengan mas* espera porque pienso esto, no es que me guste ni nada por el estilo pero...

" Sona no se había dado cuenta que muchas de las personas que caminaban serca de ella el cual la estaban obserbando y entre las mujeres parece que se estaban riendo"

Sona: "Se sonroja" * Eee no savia que estaba pensando en voz alta, mejor me boy por aqui*.

"Sona tomo un atajo, por el cual iva de regreso a su casa"

Sona: Mmm compre demasiadas cosas, este atajo esta un poco solitario... *que sucede, siento tres presencias extrañas*...

"Para su sorpresa Sona se Había encontrado con #17 y otras tres personas mas"

Sona: Lapiz-san! digo 17-san!.

"Sona se fijo en el tipo que estaba alfrente suyo y se dio cuenta de que era kokabiel"

Sona: No puede ser tu eres..

Kokabiel: Ohhj asi que tenemos mas invitados no importa los matare a todos por igual!!!.

"Kokabiel se lanzó asia #17"

Sona: 17-san Cuidado!!.

Gabriel: * 17? asique asi se llama el? y acaso ella no es Sona sitri?*.

Sona: * Ella es Gabriel? que hace aqui y quien es ésa chica y porque estan con #17*

"Kokabiel les Lanza una gigantesca ráfaga de lanzas de luz asia #17 y las demas"

Kokabiel: Jajaja MUERAN!!!!!.

Número 17: * Puedo detener cada uno de esas lanzas pero ellas no, tendre que hacer algo*.

"#17 sólo se queda esperando la ráfaga de lanzas de luz"

Gabriel: No puede ser Moka-san cuidado!!!.

Moka: Eeee?.

Sona: Maldición tengo que hacer algo...

Número 17:Mantenganse a mi lado.

Sona: que bas a hacer?

Número 17: Jjjummmm somo observen.

"Justo antes de que las lanzas de luz impacten, #17 activó su escudo de energía, y al mismo tiempo que las lanzas de luz impactaron, se destruyeron, ni una sola lanza rompió el escudo, mientras que las chicas estaban sorprendidas"

Gabriel: Impresionante.

Sona: Como... isiste eso?.

Moka: Increible.

"Pero por otra parte Kokabiel no se encontraba muy contento"

Kokabiel: No puede ser, esto no-... "No pudo terminar".

" Justo en ese momento #17 a una gran velocidad le da un puñetazo a Kokabiel en el estómago"

Kokabiel: UUUUAAAAHHGHHH!!!!.

Número 17: Enserio creiste que ese absurdo atake me haría daño?.

Kokabiel: Cuándo fue qué te moviste?...

"Número 17 no dice nada y le hace un combo de atakes y golpes, en la cual kokabiel no puede hacer nada"

Sona: Increíble!! nisiquiera lo pude ber, posiblemente este al nivel de los cuatro Mahous ( Corriganme si lo escribi mal).

Gabriel: Como es que un humano es tan poderoso.

"Mientras tanto dentro del candado de Moka"

Inner Moka: Vaya es muy fuerte, es ovio que no es humano ,mmmmm esto me puede ser util...

"Mientras en la batalla de #17 contra kokabiel"

Kokabiel: Ya basta!!!! "Kokabiel hace su mayor esfuerso posible y logra librarse de la ráfaga de golpes de #17".

Número 17: Vaya as consequido liberarte, supongo que debería aplaudirte.

Kokabiel: Tsh no te agas el engreído, solo fue suerte pero la proxima no sera asi!!! me las pagaras!!!!.

"Kokabiel se ba volando del area"

Número: Si fue suerte porqué te fuiste uyendo?... mmmm ya que después me encargaré de el.

Sona: #17-san como es que eres tan poderosos, Rías ya me había dicho que eres poderoso pero no que tanto así! !.

Gabriel: Rías? asi que tu eres parte de su nobleza...

Sona: estas auibocada.

Gabriel: Eee que quieres decir?.

Sona: El no pertenece a la mobleza de Rías, sino que Rías pertenece a la nobleza de el..

Gabriel: Quee!!! como es eso posible?.

Número 17: Bueno bueno...

Moka: Yo yo ya no puedo soportarlo mas " Moka muerde el cuello de #17" Shu... Ajjjjj tu sangre es deliciosa...

Número 17: Mmmm tu eres una vampira?.

Moka: Si... no te gustan?.

Número 17: Bueno no es que me disguste.

Moka: Enserio?.

Número 17: Hi...

"Moka empieza a sentir a su corazón palpitar de una manera increíble, mientras mira a #17 fijamente, aunque alguien les esta observando"

Sona: "Enojada" Bueno bueno supongo que deberian presentarse no??.

Gabriel: Aaa si claro, yo soy el Arcángel Gabriel.

Moka: yo soy Akashiya Moka mucho gusto " moka le hace una reverencia a #17 y a Sona".

Número 17: Bueno mi nombre es Número 17 pero pueden decirme 17.

Sona: Yo soy Sona del clan Sitri.

Número 17: Y bueno como es que terminaron asi?.

Gabriel: Bueno Moka y yo nos habíamos encontrado en un lugar pero justo en ese momento apareció Kokabiel y salismos corriendo, ubiera ido volando pero llamaria mucho la atención y ademas no podía dejar a moka atrás y asi fue como chocamos contigo.

Sona: Eeeeee y porque saliste del cielo?.

Gabriel: Quería explorar el mundo humano yaque nunca e bajado.

Sona: Bueno por otro lado, me imagino que te transferiste a la academia Kuoh Moka-san.

Moka: Siii ya que muchos yokais como yo están ahí, decidí también inscribirme, aunque por el momento mo se dónde quedarme, ya que mis padres no me habían dado permiso de venir al mundo humano.

Número 17: Mmm siquieres puedes quedarte en mi casa .

Sona: Eeeee???...

Moka: En-enserio?..

Número 17: Hiii..

Moka: Grasias Muchas gracias " Lo decia con lagrimas en los ojos".

Gabriel: Bueno supongo que regresare al cielo, ya que Michael seguro abra echo un alboroto buscandome."Gabriel extiende sus alas"

Sona: Bueno nos vemos tambien tengo que irme *No puede ser lo que faltaba mas competencia* " Sona empesaba a enojarse mientras se iva de caminó a casa".

Número 17: Bueno nos bemos Gabriel.

Gabriel: "Se sonroja" *Eee Ga-gabriel diji mi nonbre sin ningun onorifico, como si fuera su...* " Las alas de Gabriel enpiesan a parpadear de color negro".

Moka: Adios Gabriel-san.

Gabriel: Eee A-adios Moka-san.

Moka* Eee que le pasará?*.

Número 17: Bueno nos vamos.

Moka : Hi.

Mientras tanto--

" Se encontraba Issei en su casa"

Issei: Me pregunto si abra sido un sueño, ya quiero que sera lunes oara investigarlo mas a fondo, bueno por el momento... leeré mis revistas jejeje.

Con #17--

Número 17: Bueno ya llegamos.

Moka: Oooo esta es tu casa?.

Número 17: Si * Aunque soy yo o esta mas grande?* " Casa ya no era una casa sino una mansión"

" #17 toca la puerta, en un momento después, la misma Rías abre la puerta"

Rías: 17-san porfin llegas, Sona ya me lo conto todo.

Sona: Asi es...

"detras de Sona estaban, Koneko, Akeno, Mitelt, Kalawarner, Raynare, Tsubaki, Tomoe, Tsubasa, Bennia, Reya, Momo y Ruruko".

Número 17: E? que hacen aquí?? y que paso con Kiva y los demas chicos

Tsubaki: Bueno 17-san hemos decidido Vivir contigo y por los chicos, pues son nuestros vecinos.

Número 17: O-ok???? bueno, les presento a Akashiya Moka.

Moka: Hola mucho gusto.

Rías: Eeee Moka??? mucho gusto.

Akeno: Ara mas competencia.

Rías : Bueno me sorprende que Sona...

Sona: Rías! !!!! Prometiste no decir nada.

Rías: Hi Hi...

" Mientras que Moka empieza a Hablar con Toda la Nobleza de 17, Rías recibe una llamada de kiva"

Rías : Que sucede??..

Número 17: Mmmmm? " Se fija en Rías, parece enojada".

Rías : Que!!! a Issei?... 17-san " Rías Mira a #17" un angel caído a Erido a Issei, debemos buscarlo, esta al borde de la muerte.

Número 17: Bien vamos...

" #17 junto a Rías fueron a buscar a Issei , Moka se quedó en casa con las demas".

Rías: Vaya aqui está... " Rías junto a 17 ban a donde esta el cuerpo de Isse" sigue Vivo.

Número 17: Bien llebemoslo a la casa.

"Ya era Muy tarde en la Mansión de #17"

Rías: Bien supongo que y tendré que curarlo.

Akeno: Estas segura?.

Rías: No tenemos otra manera.

Número 17: Yo creo que si.

Raynare: Que quieres decir?.

Número 17: Observen.

" #17 cargo una pequeña esfera de energías y se la puso a Issei, en el momento empeso a curarse por completo"

Rías : Como lo hisite?.

#17: Use las habilidades de la piesa del Rey y lo cure, sin necesidad de usar mi cuerpo.

Sona: Increible cada bes me sorprendes mas.

Kiva: Oigan parece que Issei se despierta.

Issei: Que paso... acaso fue un sueño?.

Número 17: No no lo fue.

Issei: Eee?.

Yyyyyy bueno este fue el cap de hoy y disculpen si me demore en subirlo, esque estube un tanto ocupado, Bueno espero les guste y asta el proximo cap.


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo: 6

"Mansion de #17, Estaba Rias y los demas, en el cual les Hivan a dar una larga explicacion a Issei, Kiva no se encontraba porque habia salido a hacer unas compras".

Issei: Eeee porque estoy aqui?, que quieres decir con que no fue un sueño?.

Rias: Bueno Issei-san, no fue un sueño el que te hubiera atakado un angel caido y tampoco fue un sueño el que ya hayas muerto.

Issei: Eeee pero acaso todo esto fue real, *Un momento acaso estoy hablando con la mismisima Rias Gremory? entonces todo fue real!, pero si fue hasi porque sigo vivo?.

Akeno: Bueno eso es porque te revivimos, bueno 17-sama te revivio.

Issei: 17?.

Numero 17: Ese soy yo, aparte de ravivirte tambien te salve la vida de morir otra ves, *Este sujeto ya se parece al cabesa de bo- digo a krilin*.

Issei: E-enserio? gracias, sino fuera por usted, Sino fuera por usted no seguiria vivo*y tampoco estaria tan serca de las dos chicas mas hermosas del coolegio jeje*.

Sona: No creo que con un simple gracias sea suficiente.

Numero 17: Bueno eso no me importa, yo solo quise ayudar.

Issei: Eeee la Presidenta estudiantil? tambien esta aqui?.

Tsubaki: Issei-san Mira a tu alrededor.

Issei: Eeee tanta chicas y pech- digo personas.

" Issei observaba a cada persona que se encontraba en le casa de #17, asta que vio a Raynare".

Issei: Tu!!fuiste la que me engaño!!.

Numero 17: Trankilo Issei.

Issei: Pero!.

Rias: Trankilo te explicaremos todo.

" Entonces Rias le cuenta los motivos por los que Raynare lo atako y tambien le conto sobre los demonios y todo lo demas"

Issei: Ya beo asique sino lo Hubieras echo te Hubieran matado.

Raynare: Si... disculpame si te lastime.

Issei: Si me lastime??? pero si me mataste!!! y peor aun jugaste con mis sentimientos!!!.

Akeno: Calmate Issei ella no tubo la culpa.

Issei: Lose pero...

Tsubaki: Bueno ya, eso quedo en el pasado.

Issei: Esta biem... y Entonces aqui todos son demonios?.

Mittelt: Nosotras no somos demonios... somos angeles caidos.

Issei: Angeles caido?.

Numero 17: Hasi es, Raynare, Kalawarner y Mittelt son angeles caidos, Mientras que Rias, Sona y todo su clan son demonios.

Moka: 17-san acuerdate de que yo soy una vampiro!.

Numero 17: Ohhh cierto disculpa.

Moka: Eee no te preocupes jeje, aunque solo quiero un Poco de...

"Moka muerde sorpresivamente a #17 y le chupa un poco de su sangre"

Moka: Shuuuu...

Numero: Bueno podria ser peor.

Issei: Ohhh increible, Vampiros, Demonios, Angeles y Angeles caidos todo un mundo diferente y entonces yo soy esclavo de Rias-san??? verdad?.

Sona: No...

Issei: Eee pero " Issei se ponia triste, a el aun no le an dicho que todos a exepcion de Moka son esclavos de #17", entonces le sirvo a usted presidenta?.

Sona: No, Sirves a #17, como todas las demas, a esepcion de moka.

Issei: Que??!!!! le sirvo a ese tipo, "Issei se fija en #17", Un momento acaso el no es... Lapiz!!!!!!.

Numero 17: Mmmm? que?.

Issei: Eeee no nada, * entonces el a logrado lo que siempre e querido, el es el Rey del Harem!*.

Numero 17: Mmmmmm? que le sucede?.

Mittel: Eeee bueno creo que ya es denoche.

Rias: Es cierto, Issei nos encontraremos el lunes en el clup del ocultismo entendido?.

Issei: Ee esta bien... supongo.

Numero 17: * Mmmmm? Ahora que me lo pregunto, quien fue el que mato a issei? acaso fue un angel caido?*.

Issei: Bueno ya me boy retirando asta el lunes " Issei se despedia de las demas pero estas ya habian subido al segundo piso", cuando se fueron????, bueno mejor me boy.

Numero 17: Nos vemos Issei.

Issei: Nos bemos Lapiz-san * No puedo creer que el sea amo de todas esas chicas! que suertudo!, quisiera ser yo!*

" Issei se retira hacia su casa"

-Momentos despues-

Numero 17: vaya lio... mmmmmmm? Koneko? que haces?.

"Estaba Koneko enfrente de la puerta junto a Mittelt"

Koneko: Esperando dulces.

Numero 17: Dulces?, saves que no te ban a caer del cielo verdad?.

Koneko: Kiva-san traera.

Numero 17: mmm ya beo pero Mittelt ati tambien te gustan los dulces.

Mittelt: Mmm si, alperecer Koneko tiene los mismos gustos que yo, eso es algo... muy irritante.

" ellas empesaban a mirarse de una a la otra de una manera no muy buena que digamos".

Numero 17: Eeeee bueno me pregunto que estaran haciendo las demas arriba?.

-Con Rias y las demas-

Akeno: Ara ara, que bien te queda moka-san.

Moka: Jejeje si pero creo que es muy revelador.

" alparecer las chicas se estaban probando viquinis"

Taubaki: Kaicho! esto es muy erotico!.

Rias: Vaya sona le quedo.mejor que ati.

Sona: Si ya me di cuenta..." Sona se ponia en la esquina del cuarto mientras habia una gran nube negra alrededor de su cabesa".

Rias: No te lo tomes tan enserio .

Kalawarner: Rias-san que te parece?.

Rias: Bueno... E? te quedo muy bien.

Kalawarner: Enserio?.

Rias: Si jeje * Sus senos se ven mas grandes!!*.

Raynare: Por cierto alguien a visto a mittelt?.

Tomoe: Bueno ella desaparecio junto a Koneko justo cuando decimos que hibamos a hacer esto.

Raynare: Ohhh ya se porque.

-Y haci paso la noche, #17 ya se hania ido a dormir, aunque tubo unos infiltradas en su cama, el savia pero lo dejaba asi, y asi pasaba el tiempo asta que llego el dia lunes, #17 no salio en todo el fin de semana ya que estaba entrenando y las demas chicas se quedaban observandolo, otras limpiaban la casa-

"#17 junto a Rias, Akeno,Sona,Tsubaki y Moka fueron los primeros en llegar al coolegie aparte de las demas chicas".

Alumno 1: Mira ellos vienieron juntos!.

Alumno 2: Ese maldito de lapiz, solo porque es guapo!.

Alumno 3: Quien es esa chica? es hermosa... sera una nueva estudiante?."Señalaba a moka".

Alumna 1: Mira son ellos.

Alumna 2 : porque vinieron juntos? y quien es ella?.

Alumna 3: Una estudiante transferida!.

Rias: Espero que Mikan vaya al Club de ocultismo hoy, ya que ese dia le dije que viniera mañana pero se me olvido que ese dia ya era viernes y no hiva a ver clases el siquiente dia.

Moka: Ohhh es grande.

Numero 17: Bueno y eso que no has entrado.

Sona: Buemo yo me dirijo al consejo estudiantil, Nos bemos Amo "Lo decia sonrojada y nerviosa" Vamos Tsubaki.

Tsunaki: Hi!! Amo asta luego" Un poquito sonrojada".

Numero 17: Mmmm cuidense * Vaya me, e encariñado con ellas*.

-Pasaba el transcurso del dia asta las 4:00 pm y Moka aplarecer se havia buelto muy popular entre los chicos-

"Se encontraba Rias con Kiva, Koneko, Akeno y Issei en el Clup del ocultismo"

Rias: Bueno Issei nesesito que bengas con nosotros esta noche, alparecer ay un demonio que desobedecio a su amo y ahora esta causando estragos.

Issei: Hi Kaicho!.

" Alguien tocaba la puerta"

Kiva: quien sera?.

"Kiva Abre la puerta y se encuentra con Mikan".

Rias: Vaya beniste.

Mikan: Si esque estube un poco ocupada y me retrase.

Rias: Eeeemmmm con Tearju-Sensei verdad?.

Mikan: Eeee si jeje" Se ponia nerviosa".

Rias: Bueno ven conmigo.

Mikan: esta bien.

Issei: * ellas dos que aran a solas?*.

Akeno: Bueno solo faltaria 17-Sama.

Kiva: si.

Issei: *Sama?, dijo Sama?, Ojala a mi tambien!!!*.

Konoka: Senpai?.

Issei: Eeee que sucede Koneko-chan?.

Koneko: Pervertido.

Issei: Eeeeee?!!!.

" Depronto alguien abre la pierta".

Kiva: Mmmmmm? quien es?.

Numero 17: Quien mas?.

Kiva: Aaa 17-san No savia que eras tu.

Numero 17: No te preocupes.

Rias: Bueno ya estamos todos.

Mikan: bueno Rias yo me boy retirando.

Rias: Muy Bien pero recuerda lo que te dije.

Mikan: Hi!, Nos vemos.

Rias:Muy Bien vamos chicos

Todos: Hi!!!.

-En una gran deposito desconocido-

Rias: Bien es aqui.

Akeno: No te preocupes 17-Sama, Nosotros nos encargaremos tu observa para que veas nuestras havilidades.

Numero 17: Esta bien.

Rias: * Ya beras 17-san, que tan fuertes somos nosotras*.

Issei: *Vaya lugar mas viejo*.

Rias: Issei, Koneko, Kiva, vengan conmigo.

Issei/Koneko/Kiva: Hi!!.

Rias: Bien vamos!.

" Todos entraron al gran deposito y encontraron a un gran monstruo que alparecer solo desde su estomago para arriba se parecia a una mujer desnuda, pero para abajo..".

Issei: Pero acaso essta desnuda?!!!.

Rias: No te confundas, es un demonio renegado y es peligroso asi que estate atento.

Issei: Hi!.

Akeno: Cuidado va a atakar!.

Koneko: Mmmmm ay viene...

Demonio Renegado: Jajaja pero que tenemos aqui, Mueran mis presas!!.

" Depronto el demonio renegado empeso a lansar rayos de sus pecho hacia el grupo de Rias, Mientras que Numero 17 solo observaba"

Numero 17: Ok? esto es extraño.

Issei: Lanso rayos de sus pechos!!!.

Rias: Issei ten mas cuidado!!!.

Issei: Haii!!!!.

Rias: Koneko puedes?.

Koneko: Hi.

" De pronto Koneko se lanzo y le dio un poderosos golpe ao estomago"

Rias: Bien, Kiva ahora tu.

Kiva : Hi Kaicho.

"Kiva empeso a asercarce con su velocidad y almismo tiempo esquivaba sus golpes, aste que le conecto un gran golpe con la espada".

Akeno: Bueno ahora es mi turno.

" Akeno solo cargo una gran cantidad de rayos y truenos, hasta que se lo lanzo con fuersa al demonio Renegado".

Demonio Renegado: Aaaahhhh Malditos los acabare!!.

Rias: Ja no lo creo, desaparece!!.

" Rias cargaba una gran cantidad de energia, asta lanzarsela, desapareciendo al Demonio Renegado asta que se volteo y noto que..."

Akeno: Y bien 17-Sama lo hice bien verdad?.

Rias: Oye Akeno eso no es Justo!!!!.

Numero 17: Bueno trankilas, Kiva, Koneko lo hiciron Bien supongo.

Kiva: Gracias 17-san.

Koneko: Gracias, 17-Senpai.

Rias/Akeno: y que hay de nosotras!!!!.

Numero 17: Bue- " No pudo termiar porque aparecio una persona".

Grayfia: Alfin la encuentro Rias-Sama.

Rias: Grayfia? pero que sucede?...

Numero 17: Mmmmmm tengo un mal precentimiento.

-En ese Instante en la casa de #17-

Moka: Mmmmm porque no a llegado 17-san? no lo e visto desde que entramos al coolegio, porque no me toco el mismo salon que el "enpesaba a lloriquear".

Kalawarner: Moka-san almenos tu lo pudiste ver, yo nosiquiera pude porque estava dormida " Tambien empeso a llorar".

Mittelt: Eso les pasa por no querer estudiar.

Kalawarner: Tu tampoco estas estudiando!.

Raynare: Oigan ya callense y ayudeme a limpiar!!!.

-Fin del Cap 6-

-Fin del Cap 6-

Y bueno este fue todo y disculpeme si me demore en subirlo y bueno respecto al harem de #17 pues no se los dire, seria spoiler y no me gusta hacer esas cosas, pero por el momento dire que Grayfia si estara en ese harem, bueno sin mas espero les haya gustado el cap y hasta la proxima.(por cierto miren mi otro fic aber si les gusta jeje).


End file.
